


Cortando los hilos

by SoundlessWay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, WIP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño boceto de una historia en proceso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cortando los hilos

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño boceto de una historia en proceso.
> 
> No está corregido ni creo que vaya a actualizarlo -al menos no públicamente-; esta historia se me ocurrió por primera vez 3/4 años atrás y tengo muy poco desarrollado, solo ideas básicas. 
> 
> Publicarlo acá es un recordatorio para que no se me olvide desarrollar esta historia -a la que extrañamente le tengo mucho cariño-.

Realmente ya no importaba; en lo absoluto.

  
  
Presenciar vastas cantidades de violentas muertes la cambiaron; la pulieron y la erosionaron. 

  
  
Su voluntad, al igual que sus  _ hilos _  estaban perdiendo su fuerza- 

No... en realidad sus hilos se habían perdido tiempo atrás, pero una persona en especial le hizo creer que dicha tragedia no había aún ocurrido.

 

Los hilos funcionaban de manera caprichosa; como ella adoraba llamarlo, se adaptan al titiritero.   
  
En algunos casos, los hilos más poderosos eran formados con los sentimientos tales como ira, alegría o el miedo de su usuario.  Otros, eran evocados a través de recuerdos del titiritero. Y, entre los más valiosos pero peligrosos, estaban los hilos que eran una extensión del alma del titiritero.

 

Años atrás ella fue una excelente mercenaria; d e todos los tipos de mercenarios habidos y por haber, no hubo persona alguna que durara más de un mes a menos que no fuera un titiritero. Varias posibilidades yacían al ser titiritero, que comúnmente eran alabados como si fueran magos.   
  


 

Pero ya nada de eso importa.   
  
La mujer que amó murió; la vida que creyó tener se había desvanecido; y para ese entonces ella había presenciado más desgracias de lo que su mente podía aguantar.   


End file.
